paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Air Force
=Fighters & Interceptors= VF-23 Fujin Variable Striker Main Article: Fujin Variable Striker Ki-103 Shoki Jumpjet An Imperial fighter designed to compete with the Model 32 Mecha/Jet Tengu, the Nakajima Ki-103 Shoki Jumpet was designed by Nakajima Aeronautics in an attempt to retake their place in producing Imperial fighter aircraft, a forty-year tradition that had been taken over by Tenzai Robotics. While similar in nature to the British Hawker Jumpjet in both function and form, the Shoki is better armed than the Hawker or even Apollo fighters. Twin plasma cutter cannons were installed under the centre, augmented with side targeting and caculation computers that allowed it to target both ground and air targets alike, and two AI-operated hardpoints on the wings could serve as variable weapon mounts. Lacking a tailfin, it was also equipped with a vector jet engine allowing it to reach impressive speeds far ahead of the Tengu. Unfortunately, while the Shoki excelled when it came to armament, it was lacking in manoeuvrability. While it was capable of reaching high speeds, the perfect triangle wings and vector jet in the back meant that it was extremely laborious in turning - and without the advanced systems installed in similar aircraft like the Tengu, the Shoki could be detected, 'danced' away from by aircraft, and then engaged while it was still struggling to slow down and turn without fear of retribution. As such, in a war where mobility and manoeuvrability were key, the Shoki was less preferred than the more versatile Tengu. However, it did find another use in WW3 - on the Imperial Floating Fortresses as well as Takamori-class aircraft carriers. With the primary targets of the fortresses or carriers being bombers or ships instead of fighters, the Shoki Jumpjets could blast them out of the sky and sea without fear of being dogfighted into oblivion. In the aftermath of the war, the Ki-103 is starting to see replacement by the new VF-23 Fujin Variable Strikers, which are better able to compete in the tactical theatres of war against other fighters at closer ranges. However, the lack of threats to Floating Fortresses and carriers after the war means that many are still in service to the Imperial Navy, although now they are being phased out in favour of the Ki-107. Ki-107 Hayate Multirole Fighter After the mediocre acceptance of the Ki-103, Nakajima Aeronautics quickly went back to the drawing board to figure out what went wrong. It became apparent that the engine which was responsible not just for the plane's forward thrust but also steering by angling the exhaust was the key for it was handling not just thrust and steering but also accounted for the Ki-103’s VTOL capabilities, put unnecessary stain on the engine and the airplanes computers which could barely keep up with all the calculations necessary for steering. Completed just months before the end of the war, the Ki-107 Hayate Multirole Fighter addressed these shortcomings. The main engine now only handled forward thrust and VTOL capabilities, while two much smaller vector jet engines handled the steering with their directional exhaust therefore eliminating the need for a tailfin. The computer system remained unchanged from the Ki-103, but now focused more on the planes performance and manoeuvrability. While this eliminated the ability to use external mounted weapons, it was made up for by the new more powerful MXA-8 plasma-cutter cannon. Still capable of hiting both ground and aerial targets, its greater stopping power is offset by the need to be recharged every 20 or so shots. Supplementing this was a pair of kinetic-burst autocannons, although they could only target aerial units. Even though the war has ended, the Imperial Navy has shown great interest and is already phasing out the old Ki-103 for the new Ki-107. It has also been suggested that the Hayate should be deployable from the new support airbase as a fall back for those who do not have the clearance or resources for the VF-23 and VB-12. The idea was under consideration but Tenzai Robotics and Go Raikou Arms, fearing a loss of sales used their political connections to kill the idea, meaning that the Ki-107 can only be found on the Empire's floating fortresses and aircraft carriers. However, in a move that made some accuse the company of treason, Nakajima created the Ki-107G, a modestly powered down version armed with 2 "Sol” autocannons and a 37 mm anti-armour cannon that replaced the plasma cutter, meant for export to other countries. The model has met some success in sales, though it faces stiff competition from other aircraft designs. Portugal and New Zealand have already placed orders and several other minor members of the Allied Nations are considering as well. =Bombers & Ground Attack Planes= VB-12 Raijin X Ground Striker Main Article: Raijin X Ground Striker =Scout, Spy & Cargo Planes= Karasawa K8J The Karasawa Naval Air Factory was established in the 1920s, providing transport across the seas, though they have since been merged into the Shirada Zaibatsu. With little suitable land for airfields, the Japanese instead made the sea their airfield, spurring seaplane and flying boat development. The K8J Kyokko is still one of the most popular brands of flying boat, from its introduction in 1950 and Japan's actions in the Second World War. The reliable Kyokko manages this with four powerful turboprop engines, which give the K8J unprecedented speed for a flying boat. Another reason for its success was its focus on comfort for the crew and passengers. At a time when other craft were packing people in like sardines, the Karasawa Company realised that comfort made the long rides from Empire naval stations more bearable for everyone involved. Though no longer in major use, having been largely replaced by more modern Kūrie automated transport planes, a number of K8Js still see use in the Imperial Navy, carrying officers around. The K8J has also seen favour in the civilian markets, as a faster way to travel than by ship. =Airships= DCS-16 Masakari Drone Command Main Article: Masakari Drone Command Rantan Type-27 ERW Balloon One thing that puzzled both the Allies and the Soviets was how the Empire had such an accurate battle control system on par with theirs. They never launched any satellites so they had to be using some unconventional method. As more about Japan’s technology was learned all sorts of bizarre and insane theories circulated but in the end the truth was so simplistic that both originally discredited it. The Rantan ERW Balloon Drone created by the Medical Mechanical Company was designed to be the economical disposable alternative to both the Allies and Soviet satellites. When Imperial Construction Yard is deployed it fires a rocket into the atmosphere then once it reaches a predetermined altitude the rocket breaks open releasing the Rantan. It automatically self inflates its disc shaped balloon and the electronic recon warfare package which is solar powered immediately goes to work streaming live data and visual feed back to the commander on the ground. After the battle ends, the drone can simply be self-destructed also to prevent it from being shot down its light reactive skin helps it blend in perfectly with the sky. However, with the recent developments in the Imperial Space Program, the Rantan may soon become obsolete. The Rantan may still see some use yet as surplus units can be outfitted with a variety of sensors for different forms of research. Category:Lore